


lust

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [17]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Sunghoon, Dom Lee Heeseung, Dom Park Jongseong, Grinding, Heeseung and Jay are just watching, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Play, Smut, Sub Park Sunghoon, Sub Shim Jaeyoon, Top Shim Jaeyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: heeseung and jay organized a breeding session for their pups.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon - Relationship
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	lust

jay and heeseung met each other a long time ago on one of the many dating sites… or more like on a site where they were trying to found people to have sex with. they really liked talking to each other and they even planned to meet and spend a night together, but their plans didn't work out, because it turned out both were into the same things. usually it was something people were searching for, but sadly two doms would never make a sub.

they were both looking for a sub, a precious person who would trust them and be their cute little pet. they weren't meant for each other, but they decided to keep in touch and became friends.

two months later jay met sunghoon on one of the sites. a beautiful man, the same age as him, ready to give his all to the older. he was a virgin, never even kissed anyone before deciding to go on a date with park. they worked together so well, hoon was so obedient, so easy to fall into a subspace, so eager to make both of them feel good and do anything jay told him to. he loved wearing his collar, cockwarming the older every time the older worked in his office.

he was an angel, someone jay loved dearly. park was so happy to have him in his life.

heeseung met jake half a year after his and park's relationship didn't work out. they met through a friend, at the party he organized. they ended up having sex that night and exchanging phone numbers.

heeseung didn't wait with introducing shim to what he expected from a relationship. at first, the younger was speechless, he didn't know how to react to the man's requests and rules. he wanted him to act like a dog? to be his property? on the one hand he wanted to run away as fast as he could to get away from lee, but on the other he was intrigued. the thoughts of being dependent on someone made him weirdly turned on. so he agreed.

he wasn't like sunghoon, he was the complete opposite. he loved to misbehave, put heeseung on the edge and make him punish him. he enjoyed submitting to the older, but, like he often said, it was boring and he wanted to spice things up. his favorite thing to do was taking his collar off, that always made lee furious.

jay and heeseung often met on little playdates, how they liked to call them. they would meet in one of their houses and let their subs play with each other. the younger boys weren't allowed to do any "human" things, they had to be doggies at their best behavior.

jake liked to mess up and play around, but things changed every time he was with sunghoon. the younger boy almost hyperventilated once when shim proposed to do something against their boyfriends. in jae's opinion park was a little too good, but he didn't want to upset him so he tried to be the best and most obedient version of himself when they were together. he also liked to hear compliments not only from heeseung, but also jay.

+×+

it was one of their meetings. the older two were sitting in the kitchen in lee's apartment, talking about work and other important things while sunghoon and jake were playing in the older's bedroom.

"i think hoonie started to really like jake" jay suddenly said. "he wasn't really keen on him when they first met, but he was so excited when i said we will be coming over at your house this week" he explained further, bringing the cup full of coffee to his lips to take a sip.

"oh really? jake can't stop talking about sunghoon. hoon this, hoon that. he even started to be more obedient, because 'hoonie said that good puppies get more treats'" hee laughed.

"speaking of the little devils… don't you think, they're a little too quiet?" park said and raised his right eyebrow looking in the direction of the boy's bedroom.

lee frowned. they indeed were a little quieter than usual, which was really surprising because the boys loved to run around and scream or watch the tv very loudly. he looked at his friend and nodded his head in the direction they were both looking at.

they slowly raised from their chairs and went closer to the door. after putting their ears to the hard wood they could hear quiet whines. now on both of their faces frowns were visible. were they hurt?

heeseung opened the door with a lightning speed, but what he saw wasn't something he expected.

his sub, jake, was laying on the carpeted floor, on his back, with his head thrown back. he didn't have his shorts nor boxers on. sunghoon was sitting on top of him and in contrast to the older, he didn't quite understood what was happening yet so he continued to grind his cock against shim's, like nothing happened.

"what are you boys doing?" hee asked sternly. finally, hoon stopped in his tracks and looked at the oldest two. his face stayed shocked for two seconds and then he became visibly sad, tears coming to his eyes.

"nothing!" jake said, trying to better their situation. which of course didn't work, they were naked for a reason.

"sunghoonie?" jongseong asked the younger who quickly got up from his friend and tried to quickly put on his pants.

"hoonie is sorry!" he cried and crawled to his owner, he was a good pup after all, he just made a little mistake.

"oh no baby, i'm not mad at you. you're just a pathetic little thing right? couldn't know any better…" park squatted in front of his sub and started to pet his head. "i'm just a little disappointed that you didn't ask me what i think about that before doing it."

the younger just barked in response, he knew his owner preferred that when he was mad. or disappointed like he claimed to be in that moment.

"i really thought we would have to wait a little longer for them to get to that point" heeseung laughed and came closer to his own pup. "maybe we should just organize a little breeding session for these mutts, they seem not to be able to resist each other anyway" lee smirked and stroked shim's hair affectionately. the younger looked at him with wide eyes.

"b-breeding session?" he asked which earned him a little slap to the thigh.

"ah, ah baby, doggies can't talk" lee recalled and looked at his friend who was currently hugging his sub.

"yeah, let's do it as soon as possible" he agreed and they exchanged sinister smiles.

+×+

they met again just two days later in the oldest's apartment. hee and jay obviously talked about everything with their subs, explained what they wanted to do, asked about their opinions. at first they weren't sure, especially sunghoon, it felt somehow wrong when they both had boyfriends.

yes, they tried to get off by grinding against each other without the olders' knowledge, but sex was… different.

but if heeseung and jay wanted it then… what was stopping them? nothing, really. that's why they agreed after all.

just a second after both parks walked through the doors to lee's apartment they were welcomed by overenthusiastic pup. jake couldn't stop his excitement, he was going to fuck with his best friend! it was going to be so fun!

before jay and hoon got out of their own house, the older gave his pup some pills, he had no idea what they were for, but his owner said that they would help him with the breeding so he took them eagerly.

they were in the bedroom currently, heeseung and jay sitting in the chairs lee brought them earlier, looking expectantly at their boyfriends.

"come on pups, you were so excited earlier, what's the matter now? speak" the oldest finally said after both of the youngers boys remained frozen.

"i-i'm shy" sunghoon spoke and looked down at his thighs.

"aww baby, there's nothing to be shy about, really" jay spoke and smiled encouragingly. "the aphrodisiac should start working soon anyway."

"a-aprodisiac?" jake asked.

"yes babies, remember the pill i gave you earlier? hoon got the same one, they will make you less shy" heeseung spoke, bringing his cup of tea to his mouth to hide his smirk.

and soon enough, the pills started working. sunghoon was faster to begin, he got on top of his friend and started kissing down his jaw and neck. jake wasn't far behind him, he immediately started thrusting his hips just to grind against the older.

they were naked, only their collars on and the plugs inside so there was no barrier between their skin.

park reached his hand behind himself to take his plug out, his mind was fogged, he was happy that jay used a lot of lube before because he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop himself and reach for the package to add more in his state of mind.

he took the older's cock into his hand and put it against his hole, slowly sinking down, loving the stretch. he felt so full, so good. he started to slowly go up and down.

he looked down, jake had his head thrown back just like last time, he was whining quietly, his hands were squeezing sung's waist. then, the younger one looked to the side to see what the oldest two were doing.

jay already had his hand around his cock, stroking it up and down while keeping his eyes on the younger two. heeseung looked like he was trying to stop himself, he was still fully clothed, but sunghoon sure saw the hard one in his tight pants.

he was surprised when he suddenly felt jake coming into him, his seed flowing into him. there was so much of it he could feel it in his belly which was now bloated. shim looked equally surprised.

"s-so full" park said and started to ride him even harder than before, he needed his release too. "so full of jake's pups."

jay smirked at his boyfriend's words. he really was just a dumb little dog.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
